


Как прикажешь

by WTF_Eren_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Eren_2018/pseuds/WTF_Eren_2018
Summary: Эрвин и Эрен трахались на столе, на кресле, на подоконнике, на полу, но ни разу — в спальне Эрвина на кровати





	Как прикажешь

**Author's Note:**

> ER, ау от таймлайна канона: Эрвин дожил до 18 лет Эрена

Из приоткрытого окна тянуло теплым весенним ветерком, волосы Эрвина, сидевшего в кресле у подоконника, легко подрагивали от слабого сквозняка.

— В казармах все думают, что ты с Риваем, — сказал Эрен.

Он забрался на стол с ногами и удобно устроился, положив подбородок на колени. Сапоги валялись на полу.

— Потому что я делаю все, чтобы так думали, — сказал Эрвин, медленно ослабляя и стягивая с шеи боло.

Эрен следил за его пальцами, по спине побежали мурашки — он знал, что будет дальше, и заранее предвкушал каждую следующую секунду.

— Зачем?

— Это правдоподобно. Он постоянно рядом, иногда ночами у меня сидит. И потом — самый хороший обман создается на основе ожиданий. Про нас уже думали, что мы вместе, мне оставалось только подкрепить эти слухи.

— Мне они не нравятся, — сказал Эрен себе в колени. Ему стоило немалых усилий отвести взгляд от руки Эрвина, от его ловких умелых пальцев, которые — Эрен знал — порой вытворяли немыслимые вещи.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эрен? Чтобы все узнали, что я с тобой?

Наверное, Эрвин легко улыбался, когда говорил это. Сейчас Эрен не хотел на него смотреть: глядя ему в лицо, он мог отвлечься от того, о чем давно собирался спросить.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты только со мной? Сам признаешься, что ночами у тебя вечно кто-то бывает. Мужчины, женщины. А я ни разу не заходил в твою спальню!

— Хочешь побывать в моей спальне? — мягко спросил Эрвин.

— Я не об этом!.. Но да, хочу. На столе, на кресле, на подоконнике, на полу — а говорят, нормальные люди делают это в кровати!

— Ты больше не смущаешься? Я рад.

— Не меняй тему! — Эрен в негодовании поднял голову.

Эрвин не улыбался — сидел с немного уставшим выражением, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке.

— Я бы не смог так часто, малыш. Ты преувеличиваешь мои возможности.

— Почему ты не можешь просто ответить на вопрос? — в отчаянии спросил Эрен, сжимая кулаки. — Я не умею жонглировать словами, я не такой, как ты, я вообще не понимаю, какого хера ты со мной!..

Его захлестывало с головой — желанием, ревностью, подозрениями, возмущением. Когда Эрвин начинал называть его «малыш», от него можно было не ждать серьезности, его как подменяли — дальше существовало лишь два варианта развития событий: сказать «нет» и уйти — или раздеться и позволить делать с собой что угодно.

— Это и есть ответ на твой вопрос. Ты ведь знаешь, сколько раз я могу, знаешь мой предел. Ты выходишь из моего кабинета — а я остаюсь тут полностью выжатым, и другие люди могут голыми танцевать у меня на столе — без всякого эффекта.

— Только из-за этого? Из-за того, что выматываешься? — вскинулся Эрен.

Иногда он не мог понять, издевается над ним Эрвин или просто слегка подшучивает.

— Конечно, нет. Прости, прозвучало и правда похоже.

— Это как раз оно! Ты не можешь говорить просто!

— Ты прав. Иди ко мне.

Эрен спрыгнул на пол и боком сел Эрвину на колени, перебросив ноги через подлокотник кресла.

— Ну так?..

— Я только с тобой, малыш. Ты и сам знаешь, — сказал Эрвин и притянул его к себе за пояс. — У меня ни на кого больше не встает.

— Я должен радоваться?

— Я бы обрадовался, если бы ты сказал мне такое, а тебе самому решать.

— Ты невыносим.

Эрвин вытаскивал его рубашку из штанов, говоря что-то ласковое и через слово называя малышом. Эрен неосознанно, привычно помогал раздевать себя, не слушая Эрвина, отдаваясь ощущениям, потом уловил, что от него хотят чего-то еще, и очнулся. «Приподнимись, малыш. Да, хорошо. Подожди. Вот так. Раздвинь ноги. Еще немного — да, хороший мальчик. Ну же, впусти меня, не зажимайся, ты же знаешь, как я осторожен. Детка. Убери руку, пока нельзя, потерпи. Еще рано. Ты весь дрожишь. Закрыть окно? Не от холода? Какой же ты горячий внутри!.. Можно добавить третий палец? Ты прекрасен. Эрен. Эрен! Посмотри на меня. Я тебя хочу. Прямо сейчас. Хочу войти в тебя».

Эрен уже ничего не соображал, даже не знал, сколько пальцев Эрвина трахают его задницу, в одно мгновение ему показалось, что он вот-вот кончит, и Эрвин сразу же остановился — как почувствовал.

— Не вынимай их!..

— Хочешь кончить так?

— Я уже почти кончил, а ты…

— Я ужасен, прости, малыш. Теперь можно.

Говоря это, Эрвин снова резко толкнулся в него пальцами. Эрен громко застонал, наконец-то обхватил свой член и судорожно задвигал рукой. Чувствуя подступающий оргазм, он дернулся, но сдержался из последних сил и потянулся к губам Эрвина. Тот ответил на поцелуй, позволяя вести, впуская в себя язык Эрена, быстрее трахая его пальцами.

Яркий, оглушающий оргазм накрыл Эрена, выбивая все мысли, почти стирая сознание. Он повалился на грудь Эрвина, тяжело дыша и ловя отголоски наслаждения. Член пульсировал, медленно опадая.

— Ты как, сам справишься? — грубовато спросил Эрен, отдышавшись, и сел ровно.

Эрвин кивнул, легко целуя его в плечо.

— Сейчас я уйду, — твердо сказал Эрен, — а ночью освободи спальню, выкинь всех, кто там будет, и жди меня.

Пару секунд Эрвин смотрел на него в немом восхищении.

— Как прикажешь, малыш. Как прикажешь! — наконец ответил он — сдержанно, но с хорошо читаемым восторгом в глазах.

И тогда Эрена окончательно отпустило — он все понял.


End file.
